A Day at Work
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader] - Levi finally has time to sit down and catch up on his paper work. However, it might not be as dull as he expected...when his daughter asks to join him.


Quieter than a mouse, Faith peered through the bushes, watching her father, Levi, trudge his way to Recon's Headquarters. You specifically told her to remain at home, since her father had quite a bit of paperwork to catch up on. (Naturally, you knew this since he'd been complaining about it every night.) But, she couldn't resist. She wanted-no, she needed time with her Daddy. The boys had been dragging him inside and forcing him into roughhousing and wrestling. She couldn't ignore her own tomboyish tendencies. She loved getting dirty, fighting and bruising as much as her brothers did. On certain days though, she enjoyed her quiet hobbies like watching the clouds, drawing pictures, reading or daydreaming. She spent all this time with her Mommy, so she wanted Daddy now.

At every crackle of a leaf or snapping of a stick, Levi glanced over his shoulder. Though he had not even seen the filth of the underground in years, little motions like this became reflexive. Back then, he never knew who could be after him, so he was always checking behind him. When he spotted nothing, except the rustling trees, he scolded himself for being overly paranoid. He continued onwards into the stone fortress, weaving through the halls and into his perfectly clean, organized office. He took a deep breath inhaling the lemon oil he used the day before. With one swoop, he pulled his coat from his shoulders and draped it over the back of his chair. His lips curled into a sneer. Stacks of neatly organized papers patiently waited for him to complete them. With a quiet "shit" and an eye roll, he sat down, ready for a long, undisturbed day, where he would finally catch up on all his work.

That was what he liked to think anyway.

The rusty hinges of the wooden door creaked open ever so slightly.

"Damn, I thought I closed that all the way," he grumbled, pushing himself up.

Before he moved, however, a pair of pale eyes peered at him through the cracks. A little gasp, and the door was closed again. He arched a brow.

He recognized that long mess of hair anywhere.

"You're real shitty and hiding, Faith," he said, rapping his fingernails against the desk.

No response.

"Faith?"

A muffled giggled seeped through the wood.

"Faith," he straightened up and crossed his arms.

Silence.  
>"Faith, get your little ass in here now."<p>

Defeated, the girl slipped her head through the door, chin tucked and hair covering her face. He could still see that impish smile.

He tilted his head. "Does Mommy know you're here?"

She shook her head.

He sighed. "What are you doing here?"

She shifted her weight back and forth on the balls of her heels. "I wanted to see you, Daddy."

He came around and knelt in front of her, gazing at her with a blank face. "You couldn't wait 'til I got home?"

Biting her lip, she shook her head.

He groaned and pressed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index. "Baby girl, I'm gonna be working my ass off most of the day. I can't really play with you."

She grinned. "I don't care," and placed a delicate palm on the top of his head. "May I please stay with you today, Daddy?"

"Baby, I-"

She folded her hands beneath her chin. "Please, Daddy? The boys have played so much with you. I just want to be with you."

It didn't matter that Levi was Humanity's Strongest. It didn't matter that he felled the most Titans or could take on an army by himself. The little girl reached into his chest and pulled out every organ in his body with her sweet smile and light eyes that reflected his own.

He just couldn't say no.

Levi slapped his palm against his forehead. "Ah, fuck it. You kids drive me insane."

With a soft giggle, Faith threw her willowy arms around his neck. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Clutching her tightly, he rose from his knee and walked over to his desk. "But, try not to be too distracting, okay?"

"I promise!"

For the majority of the morning, Levi slaved over his paper work, filing everything accordingly while Faith remained glued to his lap and happily drew pictures. Every now and then, his eyes shifted to her work: a sketch of the family, a portrait of her brothers, her father, her mother, her parents slaying Titans.

He had to admit, she was a pretty good little artist.

Suddenly, a knock came to the door.

"Oh, Leeeeeevi?"

Damn it; Hanji.

"Go away," he retorted.

"I can't! Mike and Erwin are here. In case you forgot," she peeked her head through the door, the rims of her glasses glimmering. "we had a meeting?"

"Ah, fuck me," he shook his head. Soon, the two, tall leaders followed behind her. "I forgot."

Erwin's normally hard stare softened. "I see we have a visitor."

The little girl awkwardly fidgeted with her hair.

Gasping, Hanji clasped her hands together and halfway sprinted to Levi's chair.

"Oh, my goodness!" her voice was shrill. "Hello, pretty girl!"

Although Faith tried to look away, she couldn't help but return the smile.

Immediately, the scientist brushed her fingers through the ebony locks. "You're so big! I remember you when you were just a baby! You're beautiful!"

"Thank you," her voice was nothing more than a thin whisper.

Mike snickered. "She looks just like her dad."

Levi just grunted in reply.

After a quiet chuckle, Erwin suggested,

"If you prefer, Levi, we can stay in here with your little girl."

"I-"

He suddenly felt her tug at his arm. She stared up at him with a nervous expression.

"Yeah," he sighed. "That'd probably be best."

Hanji clapped and cheered. "Can I hold her? Pleaaaaaase?"

Faith blinked back in surprise, then glanced up for any kind of signal from her father. He pressed his lips into a thin line; he didn't dislike Hanji. He trusted her as well. She was just...the epitome of spastic.

Finally, he groaned,

"Go ahead."

"Yes!" in an instant, she ripped the little girl from her father's lap and held her tightly. "From now on, you call my Aunt Hanji, alright, sweetie?"

With a quiet giggle, the girl nodded. The older woman nearly flopped in her seat in between the Commander and her fellow Squad leader. With a ponderous grumble, Mike leaned in and sniffed the top of the girl's head. She gasped and looked up. He gave her a half smirk.

"Hey, little lady," he greeted.

After staring at him in utter confusion, she smiled back and waved.

Levi watched, eyes widened.

The meeting did not go quite as Erwin hoped. Anytime he attempted to redirect their conversation to tactics and strategies, Hanji returned to playing hand games with Faith or playing with her hair. Mike was too busy watching to focus on anything that was said. Folding his arms on the table, Levi's shoulders slumped. He still had yet to figure out how exactly he felt about Hanji and Mike, two of the strangest humans on the earth's surface, growing attached to his baby girl.

On the other hand, he couldn't blame them. She grew comfortable enough around them that a part of him didn't really care. She was having fun. That was all that mattered.

After another half hour, Erwin finally rose from his chair and cleared his throat.

"Seems like this was bad timing after all," he said, staring down Hanji and her new companion.

"Oh, whatever, Erwin!" she chirped, braiding the thick, black mane for the millionth time. "How often do we get to see sweet, little angels like her?"

The girl blushed and hid her face.

"How often to we get to see kids at all?" Mike mumbled, slumping into his chair.

"That's what I meant, Mike."

The blonde commander observed the little girl, as she played with her aunt's hair. It was true. The world they lived in was not meant for children. With the danger, the bloodshed and death, raising a child to lead a good life was a feat harder than even slaying a Titan. But, the little ones, ones like this delicate girl, would be the ones to carry on humanity's legacy.

With a small smile, he placed his large hand on her head and dragged his thumb across her forehead.

"I'll let it slide for today," he said finally.

Her smile crinkled her nose ever so slightly, and she gripped his hand. A deep, throaty chuckle resonated in his chest.

Hanji grinned from ear to ear. "See? Even the Commander can't resist her charms!"

At once, he coughed and returned to his rigid state. "I have work that needs to be done," with that, he left.

"Pfft, whatever!" she called after. "You ALWAYS have work to do!"

Levi suppressed a snicker. It pleased him to see his daughter utterly ruin Commander Smith. With a grunt, Hanji jumped to her feet, still holding Faith.

"We should take her to the lunch hall!" she cheered. "She could meet lots of nice, new friends!"

"Yeah, it'd be fun for her," Mike rose and lazily stretched his long, stiff limbs.

Levi pursed his lips. "I dunno..."

"Aw, come on, Levi! Don't be such a spoiled sport!"

"We can help keep an eye on the little lady."

"PLEEEEEEEASE, Levi?"

"Damn, Hanji, you're like a giant baby," his palm collided with his forehead.

Then, he noticed Faith, nodding excitedly. Great...

"Please, Daddy?" she murmured, batting her long, dark lashes.

He merely groaned. "Go ahead. I'll be right behind you.

With an excited cheer from Hanji, she immediately turned, Mike close behind and shut the door behind them. Levi narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

"Time with Daddy, my ass," he grumbled. "They're stealing her from me."

The afternoon hours crept up behind him. Levi found himself growing more irritated at the solitude in his office. Faith had been gone over an hour, and he missed her warm presence weighing in his lap and her ridiculous amount of hair tickling his face.

Damn, to think she was charmed by the idiocy of Hanji...

After sticking one more piece of paper into his drawer, he groaned and cracked his neck.

"Where the hell are they?" he hissed, straightening his cravat.

Finally, he rose from his desk chair and left the room. As the heels of his boots clacked down the hall, he listened close. It was a little too quiet for his liking. He never imagined himself being an overprotective parent. He always thought he'd be the type to let his kids roam free as often as possible. But, as soon as he laid eyes on that first, fragile little bundle, sleeping in his arms, his expectations were completely thwarted. Now, anytime Leon, Faith or Matthias left his line of sight, a certain amount of nervousness, whether big or small, would always hang on him like a damn parasite.

Sensing that increase in heart rate, he growled. "Damn it, Levi. Get a hold of yourself."

One more turn, and he stared into the dining hall, bustling with noise and movement. The young cadets sat at their designated tables, eating, visiting and laughing. He scanned each table. Faith was nowhere to be seen.

His mild annoyance grew dangerously close to downright irritability.

Finally, he spotted the back of Hanji's dark head. Her back a little hunched, she giggled and whispered like a damn teenager. Mike sat across from her, watching with a smile. Erwin, hiding behind the guise of work, veered his gaze in their direction. Eren sat on the other side of Hanji, speaking softly, a bright smile enlightening every feature. Planted right in between them, Faith placed her ivory little hands in his, playing some bizarre hand game he taught her. They would wait for a few seconds, and then Eren would jerk, triggering a small giggle from her. Then, he'd flip his hands over and bat the top of hers before she could blink. She giggled uncontrollably every time.

"Aw, I got you again!" the green eyed boy chuckled.

"I'll get you this time!" she assured and placed her palms on his again.

"Come on, sweetie! You can do it!" Hanji said.

Before they started another round, Levi strolled towards then. "What's going on here?" he raised an eyebrow.

He jolted from his concentration, smiling almost nervously. "Oh, hello, Captain! I was just teaching Faith a little game."

"It's fun, Daddy!" she chirped. While she looked away, Eren thwacked her fingers. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"What? You looked away!"

"Hey," Levi extended a finger at him. "Watch it, brat."

"Eh-sorry, sir."

As the older soldiers drifted away into their own conversations, save for Hanji randomly stroking the girl's hair, Eren and Faith concentrated on their game. She was determined to win, but he took advantage of her distractible nature. But, she was never angry. She just laughed and tried again.

It warmed Levi's heart to see her so happy, even if it never reached his face.

"There you are, Eren," a soft voice caught his attention.

When he turned, Mikasa was standing behind him, a gentle hand draped over his shoulder. Despite her withdrawn and stoic nature, the prodigy softened around Eren, Armin and others she cared about. Though she didn't smile, her black eyes held nothing but mildness.

"Oh, hey, Mikasa!" Eren greeted. "I've just been playing a game with my new friend here!"

Growing more comfortable around all these new people, seeing new faces, she smiled. "Hi!  
>Her foe clapped her hand. "H-hey!"<p>

Mikasa snickered and placed herself behind Eren. "What's your name?"

"I'm Faith! What's your name?" she attempted to strike but missed.

"Mikasa. Where did you come from?"

She pointed over at the short man, leaning against the wall, half glowering as usual. "I'm here with Daddy!"

Her eyes widened just a little. "D-Daddy? You mean-"

Eren nodded. "Captain Hardass himself."

She pressed her fingertips to her lip, stifling a laugh. "But, she's just so sweet."

"I know-!"

"Excuse me," he cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. "I'm standing right here, you morons."

They clamped their lips together. Eren simply returned to his game. But, Faith was too busy gazing at Mikasa behind him.

She tilted her head. "Yes?"

The little girl crawled onto Eren's lap and held out her hands to the cadet. He adjusted himself accordingly.

"Wanna play?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

She gave her a shy smile in return. "I haven't played this in a well."

Her breath hitching with excitement, she stared at the long, pale fingers. Every now and then, she twitched her hands, making the little girl gasp.

"Watch closely," Eren whispered.

"Okay!"

Mikasa's smile broadened a little more. Again, she teased the girl with quick jolts but never struck her. They both remained perfectly still. At last, Faith attacked.

The young lady feigned a surprise gasp. "Oh no! You got me!"

"Aha! I won!"

With a laugh, Eren rubbed her head. "You did it! That was great!" Then, he shot a wink at Mikasa who returned the favor.

Levi found it difficult to hide a smile. He removed himself from the brick wall and approached them.

"Daddy!" the little girl cheered. "I won!"

"I knew you would eventually," he nodded at the two cadets. "Mind if I take her? She is mine after all."

"Ah! Of course not!" Eren always made his slight fear of the Lance Corporal painfully obvious.

Before he released her, Faith turned and threw her arms around the boy's neck. "Thank you, Eren!"

After blinking a little in surprise, he gently stroked her hair. "Aw, any time, princess!"

Then, she reached for Mikasa, who tentatively took the tiny body in her arms. "Thank you for playing with me, Mika! When I come back, will you play with me again?"

Meticulously, as if the girl was entirely composed of glass, she ran her palm down the back of her head, over her long, black hair. Her exposure to children remained minimal to none at all throughout her entire lifetime. Feeling this sweet creature wrapped in her arms, expressing a pure, innocent form of affection, after witnessing so much evil and corruption, her protective instincts not just for her friends but the small and weak suddenly tangled together within her.

"Of course," she said softly. "I would love to."

With one more content smile, she slipped from her lap and clutched her father's outstretched hand. Eren and Mikasa were left watching them disappear down the foyer.

"Wow," he said once they were out of sight. "You hardly ever see children anymore, unless we're returning from an expedition."

Silently, she agreed.  
>Suddenly, he chuckled. "Still can't believe she belongs to the Captain."<p>

She replied with a quiet smirk. With a tug of his shirt, she signaled him to return to the company of his waiting friends.

The evening came to a close, and Levi and Faith strolled their way down the rocky path. The sun slowly made its way behind the hills, further chilling the air and descending all into the shadows. Carrying her stack of drawings in one hand and tightly holding his hand in the other, she smiled brightly, quietly humming to herself.

"Did you have fun, baby girl?" he asked.

"I did!"

"Good, because you're gonna have to explain this to your mother."

She protruded her bottom lip. "Aw, Daddy!"

"What? You sneaked off without asking, right?" he used his free to flick her head. "She's gonna be pissed."

She only responded with a groan and head rub to the inflicted area. He snickered but not loud enough to catch her attention.

"But," she protested. "I bet she'll like all the new friends I made!"

After coming across a few steep hills, Levi scooped her up in his arms. She pulled away to look into his face.

"Mommy's really close with some of them too," he explained, wrapping a hair around the shell of her ear.

"See? She'll be happy!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, quiet, brat."

There was really no point in arguing further. Grunting in approval, she laid her head against his shoulder. True, you would be furious to find the girl with him. After disobeying your commands, vanishing seemingly off the face, naturally, you would be worried. However, would he agree with you? Would he drive her to some sort of discipline or punishment? No. Mostly likely not.  
>All she wanted was to spend the day at work with Daddy; what was wrong with that?<p>

"Daddy?" her breath was warm against his neck.

"Yeah, baby girl?"

She pulled back to gaze into his deadpan face. Lovingly, she touched his cheeks and pressed a kiss onto his nose.

He raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

Again, no words but returned to her relaxed position against his shoulder. He supposed that was all she wanted. Though he'd never outright say it, he hoped Faith would follow him again. It brightened his and everyone else's lousy and droll days, including the Commander's. Plus, it distracted them from bugging him: an added bonus. Besides, she was his baby girl. He couldn't say no to her.

With a content sigh, he rested his cheek against her head and enjoyed her scent and warmth as they returned to the comfort of their home.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"Can I marry Eren when I grow up?"

"Oh, fuck no."


End file.
